Hello?
by DNACat
Summary: A quick Hallowe'en one-shot wrote at 1 a.m. Everyone has their secrets. Everyone falls for someone. But never would I have expected to escalate this much. (Rated T, suggestion)


**Hello?**

 **A Warriors horror fic, for Hallowe'en**

 **Warning: Gets a bit suggestive.**

A black tom padded through the woods, calling out a name, "Dovesong?! Dovesong?! Where are you?" He called out. He looked around for the missing cat. Where was she? She had been in the camp only a day ago, and had disappeared the night before. The last some cats had seen her was, 'Leaving camp'.

He searched around. Under tree roots, through bushes and up trees. He sighed as he didn't find a trace. He had scented around, but her lavender-sweet smell was _nowhere_. He gulped as he heard a twig-snap and whirled around. "Who's there?" He snarled cautiously, looking around.

A beautiful, white-and-silver tabby she-cat appeared from the bushes. Ivyfur. "Oh, Ivyfur." The tom smiled in relief, fur fluffed out.

"Hello, Darkpelt." The she-cat purred, padding over to him, "Searching for Dovesong?" She said 'Dovesong' in distaste, as if she couldn't imagine talking to the she-cat. Darkpelt tilted his head slightly to one when he heard her tone and nodded. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Darkpelt asked her curiously. Wasn't she out here looking for Dovesong too?

"Oh, no reason." Ivyfur meowed, looking around the clearing, "Awful quiet, isn't it?" She took a paw-step closer, so that Darkpelt could feel her breath on his fur. He nodded, ignoring this gesture. "Yes, it is rather quiet." Darkpelt looked around, trying not to make eye-contact with Ivyfur.

"What if Dovesong's gone? Do you think you could move on?" Ivyfur was getting very suggestive with her questions now. Darkpelt looked at her like she was crazy. "No! Of course not! She's not gone! I wouldn't move on!" He blurted out, as he felt Ivyfur edge slowly towards him. Her eyes batted attractively, as her breaths became louder and louder. She stared into his eyes lovingly, but only letting their fur brush side-by-side. "Let's say you _were_ to move on, who would you go off with?" Ivyfur giggled every time he shifted and let their pelt brush more, even though he was trying to stop the brushing of their fur.

"Well, I don't need to worry about that, because I'm sure Dovesong is just after getting lost on another clan's territory." He tried to reassure himself more than stop Ivyfur from getting too close to him.

"What if I told you I was interested in someone?" Her fur was twirling around his now, and he felt his heart-stop as he saw the look in her eye, "And what if I told you that someone was you?"

Darkpelt stared into her eyes mutely as she pushed him over. She stared into his eyes, pinning him by his shoulders, "Well?"

"I-I'd say," He was about to reject her, to turn her down. How could he do this to his Dovey~? His mate? The mother of his kits? How could he do this to Tallkit and Needlekit? How could he do this to Dovesong's parents? He had promised them he would search every single little pebble of dirt to find Dovesong, yet here he was, letting Ivyfur pin him down. "I-I'd say," He was cut off as Ivyfur pressed her nose to his to silence him.

"And what if I told you I'd like to have your kits?" Ivyfur was lying on him now, pinning him down with her weight more than anything else.

Darkpelt didn't protest in the scene that happened next. He let it happen, he let their voices connect together, let their bodies move that way. He let them do what he and Dovesong did. He reserved himself for Dovesong, yet he was breaking that trust for _Ivyfur_.

" _I can't be thinking straight,_ " He thought to himself when he lay there, tail curled around Ivyfur's as she rested her head on his shoulder. He was purring softly, and so was she. He closed his eyes to go off to sleep. The worst case scenario was someone finding them.

/LINE\

It had been a half of a moon since Darkpelt broke his promise to Dovesong. He kept looking, though the others had accepted her death. His kits were distressed for a few days, but got over it, accepting the fact that their mother was dead. They were old enough to understand. But they weren't old enough to understand what had happened between Darkpelt and Ivyfur.

The tabby went around camp, sending him lustful glances from time-to-time, making most cats disgusted. Send a tom mourning the death of his mate _those_ looks? Those looks that were reserved for the one? How could she? She was showing signs of pregnancy, which worried Darkpelt more than the fact that everyone was suspicious of them. Dovesong's parents didn't care he was moving on, finding different she-cats to heal his scars, but they cared that Ivyfur's loving looks were causing the kits to stress. Tallkit had convinced Needlekit they had done something wrong, which was why Darkpelt and Ivyfur were, 'in love'. This infuriated Dovewong's father, Blackbird, and worried Dovesong's mother, Tangle-eye.

"Can you not wait until they're old enough?" Blackbird snapped at him angrily, claws unsheathed in hatred, "Do you _not understand_? They are under so much stress because that Ivyfur wants you to love her like she loves you!"

"I do! I'm trying. I swear, I don't love her." Darkpelt defended himself, eyes wide with horror at the thought of being mates with Ivyfur, "I love my _kits_ and _Dovesong_! Not _Ivyfur_!" He didn't want to admit the horrible act he had committed against his courtship with Dovesong.

"I don't care who you 'love'!" Blackbird shouted at him, his old voice croaky, "I care for my grand-kits happiness!" He took a paw-step forward, "And you're ruining it!"

Then Ivyfur appeared, pressing against Darkpelt's side uncomfortably. The black tom kept edging away from the tabby, not wanting to be making contact in front of his mate's father. "Has my Darky-warky done something wrong?" She asked, following Darkpelt each time he parted their touch.

"Darky-warky?" Darkpelt gagged a bit as he said the word, refusing to believe she had just said that.

"Do you have a problem with that dearest?" She buried her muzzle into his shoulder, "or do you forget our moment? The moment we admitted you always have loved _me,_ not Dovewing." She purred to him in amusement.

"What?!" Blackbird croaked in disbelief, "Tell me she is spewing fox-dung!" Blackbird begged Darkpelt and the black tom nodded firmly, flicking his white ear.

"She is spewing nonsense." Darkpelt confirmed, standing opposite her and alongside Blackbird. Ivyfur's eyes widened and then narrowed, burning in hatred. "What if I told you I was expecting your kits?" She scowled at him, flicking him in the face as she stormed away.

Darkpelt's world was destroyed.

/line\

Darkpelt padded through the woods, calling out the name of his mate half-heartedly. He was blank now. Ivyfur had birthed his kits, and had made all the clan know. And now, close friends of Dovesong hated him. Her parents didn't mind, they understood moving on, but her – Dovesong – friends hated him. His kits were older now. They also understood their father's longing to find a relief.

But they didn't now. He had been tricked. He _never_ loved Ivyfur. He needed a stress and sorrow-reliever. And that was Ivyfur.

As he entered a clearing he paused. He looked around. Something about this clearing disturbed him. He glanced around and spotted _it._ A dark figure. Something from it called him. He spotted _it._ A silver-and-white tabby. He froze, eyes widened.

"I-Ivyfur?" He rasped out and she turned to him, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Darkpelt, I-I found her." Ivyfur sobbed and Darkpelt saw the blood on her claws and then saw _her_. He wailed loudly, collapsing beside her. Ivyfur sobbed from behind him. Then he realized what must have happened. Ivyfur killed her! Ivyfur killed his mate! He whirled on her furious, "You killed her!" He screamed, fur bristling, "You killed her so I'd be your mate!" He yowled angrily, going to hit her.

Suddenly he felt a claw meet his neck. Darkpelt spun around to see who struck him. "What?" He gasped and he felt another claw meet under his chin.

"You stole Dovesong from me!" He looked up to see a brown-furred tom, "You ruined my life!"

Darkpelt's eyes locked on Dovesong, the screams of Ivyfur filling his head. Darkpelt purred as he pressed his nose to hers, "I love you," He whispered as he felt his heart-beat stop, and dark consumed him.

/Line\

"Darkpelt," A voice whispered, nuzzling him as soon as he opened his eyes. The two embraced as he looked into _her_ eyes.

"Dovesong."

 **Sorry that the ending wasn't great. It was rushed, especially since I needed to get it out before Hallowe'en ended QAQ I might branch off of this, I don't know. Anyway, I imagined it going creepier, but it wasn't :b Sorry.**

 **(Also, I'm tired, it's 1 a.m ignore my cringe.)**

 **~DNACat**


End file.
